


Blindspot MCU

by littlesolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blindspot - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new show BLINDSPOT but with an MCU twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

NYC TIMES SQUARE

All manner of life is in Time Square. Tourists, vendors, people from all over the world. This is why it takes a while for anyone to notice the large grey duffle bag. A passing cop is the one to make the discovery.

"Ma'am, is this your bag? Hey, you know who this belongs to?"

When he checks the bag for any ID there is only an tag that reads CALL SHIELD, and that's how all this starts.

The square is cleared.

Sharon Carter and her partner Cameron on two of the agents on scene. A perimeter is set up and lights and guns are all focused on the bag. She shares a look with Cameron as the bomb specialist approaches. NYPD specialist because they couldn't do this without a pissing match. A scan from a SHIELD device could tell what it was in seconds but we have to play nice.

It isn't radioactive and the specialist proceeds to start to check the bag for wires when the bag begins to shift on it's own.

"There's something in there!" They watch as the bag unzips and a figure emerges. The specialist pulls his gun and orders the figure to her knees. As the figure comes into view they see she is completely nude but not unfamiliar. Long legs, ivory skin, and dark hair, she is built like a Greek goddess. Well not quite Greek... Asgardian. Sharon shares another look with Cameron but sees the woman is already on the phone to Maria.

 _Lady Sif_.

The woman is shivering from shock and cold and Sharon is quick to strip off her jacket and rushes forward to cover the fallen warrior. She almost didn't recognize her. Her hair is cut short, different from her usual flowing locks but it's not that. It's that nearly every inch of her skin seems to be covered in markings. Letters, numbers, figures, drawings.  

 ****Making her way around the barrier, she slowly approaches, the last thing she wants is to startle a person who spars with Thor.  She meets the green eyes and sees how lost she is.  As she hands her the jacket, she's relieved to see that the markings aren't Asgardian in nature. “Here” says Sharon as she hands her the jacket.  Her eyes drift along Sif’s body as the woman takes it from her.  The markings aren’t Asgardian, which is a relief, but they seem to be letters and numbers and figures.  Sif turns as she pulls the jacket on and Sharon spots a name printed between her shoulders.  A name she knows.  She turns back to give her partner a look and she shakes her head with a shrug in reply.

The name printed is  **Darcy Lewis**.  

* * *

**England**

It had taken forever, but Darcy, Jane, and Erik have finally found the best spot for viewing the particular star cluster that has Jane’s interest.  Unfortunately, the spot is in the middle of nowhere and took them negotiating with a farmer to get access to.  They had just finished setting up when something starts disrupting the air.  Of course, a sudden wind storm is exactly what they needed.  It turns out to be a quin jet.  Natasha Romanoff walks out.  

“DARCY LEWIS?  WE GOTTA GO” she yells.  Darcy and Jane share a look.  

“Go on, I’ll take care of things here” says Jane.  

* * *

**On the Jet**

“ _My_ name?  Why my name??  Jane’s the one who’s been to Asgard and knows all the stuff that needs explaining!” says Darcy.  Clint raises an eyebrow at her.  Darcy shrugs.  “I understand it all, I’m just not good at explaining it.”  

“We were hoping that you might know” answers Natasha.  

“Yeah, well, I don’t.  What about Thor?”  

“Interplanetary war or something was about to start so he took off a week ago” replies Clint.  

Hopefully there’d be some answers when they reached the Avengers facility.  


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon Carter and Cameron Soto. These are two names that she now knows, but neither one of them are hers.

They are the names of the agents in charge of looking after her. Sharon’s glare gets her a pair of sweat pants from someone and Cameron deals with the other agencies. She tunes everything out after Sharon escorts her to their car. Her head hurts from trying to remember…anything.

When they reach their destination, a facility of some sort, Sharon explains that if she lets them run some tests they’ll have a better chance of figuring out what happened to her. They’re drawing blood when an argument erupts in the corridor. A man in his forties with thinning hair is arguing with a younger woman with piercing blue eyes.   
“Custody battle, Jaye” explains Cameron.   
“Jaye?” asks Sharon with a raised eyebrow. Cameron shrugs.   
“Jaye as in the J in Jane Doe.” It gets a snort out of Jaye.   
“Do you recognize that guy?” asks Sharon with a nod towards Coulson. Jaye looks over at Phil and remembers nothing. She shakes her head and lets the technician lead her to the next room to scan her tattoos. 

* * *

“She doesn’t know you, Phil” says Maria, her hands clasped behind her back.   
“She might remember…” starts Phil.   
“Remember what? Remember that the first time she encountered your team she was hunting someone and you got in her way? Or that last time she was just as confused as she is now? We don’t need her thinking we’re keeping her that way and lashing out. We don’t need another New Mexico, especially when she isn’t aware of what she’s capable of” says Maria. Phil reluctantly nods.   
“Thor?” inquires Phil.   
“Off world making sure that something big doesn’t reach here.” Phil nods again and leaves as Clint and Natasha walk up with Darcy.

Darcy has been around SHIELD hubs before and they’re always busy. She knows Maria Hill from various get togethers with the Avengers. Seeing her with Natasha is nothing new but Darcy can tell from their stance that at the moment that their conversation is all business. Darcy has always known that Maria is Second in Command, but it was just a title. Seeing her at the head of things she understands what that entails and feels a bit better about whose hands Sif’s well being is in.   
“Darcy, would you be up for a face to face?” asks Maria.   
“Huh?” Darcy feels like hitting herself. This is serious. It always is when it comes to SHIELD and involving the Avengers but usually whatever is going on didn’t send her a written invitation. Both Maria and Natasha’s eyes soften, seeming to sense how overwhelmed Darcy suddenly feels.   
“She’s got your name on her. She might remember you. Maybe not who she is but, maybe what happened to her. Something. Anything” explains Natasha.   
“Sure” says Darcy with a glance at the fallen warrior goddess. 

* * *

Darcy walks into the blindingly white room and the Asgardian looks up at her from her seat. 

“This is Jaye, short for Jane Doe” says Sharon with a tilt of her head towards the seated woman. With that, the two agents leave them alone.

Jaye takes in the other woman. She has brown frizzy hair and inquisitive green eyes behind a pair of glasses. In jeans a shirt and jacket, she looks comfortable yet ready for just about anything. She wonders if she’s taken her from something important.

“So…I’m Darcy and you have my name on your back. Um… I’m the intern of the astro physicist Jane Foster. _Senior_ intern. Sometimes I have contacts but it was night and glasses are better when you plan on falling asleep. You’re covered in tattoos…. I considered getting a tattoo once. A mustache on my finger. Uh…there anything you want to know?”   
“Have we met before?”   
Darcy pauses for a moment. No one had told her what she could and couldn’t say.   
“Yeah. We’re friends kind of. Well, I’d like to think we would be. Could be? You helped save people by getting them to safety.” Jaye looks towards the two way mirror for a moment and then back at Darcy.   
“The people here, they’re good? I can trust them?”

Darcy hesitates.  She thinks back.  She first met this woman when she arrived with the Warriors Three when they came searching for Thor.  Lady Sif, the Asgardian goddess of war who had jumped off a building and impaled the Destroyer.  Darcy knows that the warrior is still there somewhere.  If she had no memories, she’d be a panicking mess.  But for the most part, this is Jaye, a tired and lost woman who knows a total of two people in the world and no idea of who Sif is.  Darcy sits across from her and takes her hand.  She figures honesty is best.  

“Well, that depends.  The guy in the suit that was here?  He stole my ipod.  All of Jane’s research too, but he returned that.  Maria?  She’s in charge and got me a new one.  A better one actually.  They had a problem a while ago with a bunch of their guys being secretly evil, but they took care of that.  The ones we’re dealing with are solid.  Still, a buddy system might be a good idea.  I humbly volunteer.  Because, end of day?  These guys are protecting the world and you need someone looking out for you” says Darcy.  Maria and Natasha enter the room.  Darcy looks at them over her shoulder before turning back towards Jaye and giving her a thumbs up and a wink.  

“What happens now?” asks Jaye.  

“Well, the tests will take some time before they give us anything” explains Natasha.  

“Until then, we can keep you safe and comfortable until we figure out what’s going on” assures Maria.  

“Whoa.  Wait.  Safe?” asks Darcy spinning in her chair.  

“Even if Jaye doesn’t remember anything, someone put Jaye out there and covered in tattoos as a message.  Until we figure out what that message is and whether or not it’s a threat, we’re going to keep having Sharon and Cameron with you two” explains Maria.  

* * *

At the guest quarters, Darcy offers Jaye an extra large shirt to sleep in and a pair of shorts.  It has a cat in sunglasses on the front.  It’s a welcome bit of comfort before Jaye curls on her bed and tears from being overwhelmed and stressed begin to fall.  


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they know little more than they did before.  

"Who could have done this?"  

"Well all the markings are a little like tattoos.  My best guess is the scepter.  It had been in HYDRA's hands and maybe this is one of their little games" guesses Natasha.  Maria nods taking that in.  It's possible.  Zola seems like that sort of asshole and they both know a number of current HYDRA agents that would find this entertaining.  The only question was how did they get their hands on Sif?  

"Legend says Sif once had gold hair you know" says Clint from his spot leaning in the door way.  "Loki took it from her.  Is there a chance she's been banished?  Cut her hair and sent her here?"  Maria bites her lip.  They have a message out to Thor but they have a while to wait.  

* * *

"So I spent all night scanning the images for something we could use and it looks like there's something behind her ear.  It's a nearby address and today's date" announces Kevin, one of their medical personnel, when Maria and Natasha arrive.  

They all look toward the conference room where Darcy is with Jaye.  That's what they're calling her for now.  

"Nat, how do we do this?  Darcy is well, Darcy can probably handle a lot but this is immediate danger and I don't like her being near it.  As for Sif or Jaye, as we're calling her, we don't know if she got stripped of her powers or what else.  We have two lost souls on our hands and that scares me since that fear can make them reckless...or..."  Natasha nods.  

"I'll take care of them, I promise."  

* * *

 

"Okay, so I have my Ipod and you can listen to that.  I got you tea, which I think is okay on rainy days but otherwise is crap, coffee, which is a must, and OJ which is just in case."  Sif gives her a small smile and tries a sip from each.  

"Mmm.  No, this tastes like grass trimmings" says Jaye, setting the cup away.  

"Not going to ask how you know what those taste like, but that's good" says Darcy with an encouraging smile.  

"We have a lead" announces Sharon.  

"I want to come" insists Jaye.  

That's where things get complicated.

Jaye being a warrior is technically cleared to go out in the field but Darcy is a scientist. Well, an intern and political scientist, but Jaye wants her with her. Darcy has memories of field work before. Usually Thor was in the picture too, along with some brand of Asgardian chaos. Bullets didn't frighten her nearly as much as whatever beings had scarred Sif's skin with images and figures, but were still on her list of general fears.  

* * *

 

The address leads to a nobody. At least no one on their watch list or any watch list really. Natasha tries to piece together a possible the connection, but the person they are looking for is actually gone. They have nothing on him.

Jaye is made to wait in the hallway with Darcy while Sharon inspects the apartment as Cameron raids their computer and finds the plans of explosives while Natasha uncovers their building materials. Not good.

In the hallway, Jaye overhears a domestic disturbance and is unable to sit idly by. Darcy would smirk at the warrior's chivalry, but then remembers why they're here. She tries to settle the argument going on in the building. Spotting Darcy, Jaye points to a man inside.

"He was beating his wife."

"Uh... hi. We're SHIELD agents and we order you to um... stop?" This is followed by some colorful language before the man charges at her while yelling at them to get out of his house.

"Ah geez" mutters Darcy, guessing how this was going to go and ducking behind Jaye.  Jaye's arm comes out strong and firm, stopping the incoming blow before it lands. A quick look is exchanged before the man tries to continue his attack. It's not quite martial arts but it's definitely some form of self defense that has Jaye meeting him blow for blow.

"Are you okay?" asks Jaye right before a second man appears. Darcy quickly retreats up the stairs as Jaye takes the full force of a tackle. The bodies bang against the bannister and they continue to fight. Darcy scrambles up for help from Sharon or anybody. Jaye uses a part of the broken bannister to take down the two attackers.

"JAYE, STOP!" yells Sharon and Jaye's body stiffens. The two men are unconscious.

"Got it!" calls Cameron from the other room. On the computer is a countdown and video linked to HYDRA. How on earth is HYDRA in on all this? Why mess with Asgard?? It doesn't matter because the video goes on about inciting chaos. They have no leads except for a cell phone which Kevin puts near the train stations. The SHIELD vehicles zoom towards the area but it's Jaye who spots the man in question going down the stairs.  

* * *

 

Natasha and Sharon take the lead while Cameron stays street side in case he reemerges. They carefully tail him to the platform where the man then spots them. To his credit, the Black Widow is someone people tend to recognize. They chase him to the train car where he escapes to another car but not before detaching the previous one. The bomb had been left attached to the train car, the numbers counting down. They have less than a minute. Sharon gets everyone in the car to move towards the back while Natasha runs with the bomb down the track, peeling away as much C4 as she can. Hopefully enough to minimize the explosion. She then tosses it down the track and there's the deafening boom.

"Natasha, come in. Natasha!"

Natasha comes down the track waiving the dust out of her way.

"Well, we failed at containment."

"You carried a bomb?" asks Darcy, astounded.  Jaye isn't exactly sure what that is but looks at Darcy and knows that it must have been at least somewhat risky.  

"I found the real target" announces Cameron over comms. "Statue of Liberty."

The cars make their way there.

It's too much for them to cover. Cameron searches the crowd while Sharon takes the perimeter. Natasha takes Jaye with her to the statue's stairs.  Darcy stays in the car, happily.  

There Natasha and Jaye make their way up the stairs where they are attacked by a man posing as a ranger.

"HAIL HYDRA!" Then there's a shot and Jaye gets her first experience of pain. The shot hits her arm.

Natasha grapples with the crazed man when all of a sudden she finds a knife at her throat. She could have handled it herself but another shot is fired, and Jaye is standing there with a gun.

* * *

 

When they return to base, Jaye is still quiet. Darcy doesn't like any of this. She still sees the warrior she knows and it feels like she's trapped underneath the surface of this new puzzle.

"You know my name, don't you?" asks Jaye, jerking Darcy out of her thoughts. Darcy bites her lip. She's been stumbling all day, coming this close to calling the warrior woman Sif.

"Your name is Sif. You're a warrior." Darcy doesn't know if it's her place to say such things but she wants to continue being honest with her.

"Was."

"What?"

"Was. I have no memory of that person. Now I am Jaye." There's a sadness to her voice that makes Darcy want to show her the footage. Sif and the warriors three.

"How did I know how to fire the gun?" Darcy sighs. She doesn't know. No one does.

"What about the tattoo?"  

"What?"  

"The spot behind my ear...it itches."  Darcy gets up to check behind Jaye's ear.  The tattoo is gone.  


	4. Chapter 4

For the time being it becomes necessary to figure out what Jaye is capable of.  This task is given to both Natasha and Darcy.  

"Okay, so driving.  Can you drive?" asks Darcy.  Jaye looks at her blankly.  "You know, hands at ten and two?"  

"Nine and three" interjects Natasha.  Jaye shakes her head no.  

"I can ride though."  

"No way is she getting on my bike" says Natasha before Darcy can even ask.  "We might borrow Steve's later though."  Darcy smirks at that.  Natasha then spends the afternoon going over various weapons.  Somehow, Jaye is a good shot when it comes to guns but is better when it comes to blades and hand to hand combat.  That's where her Asgardian strength shows through.  

Driving lessons start with Darcy in what can only be described as a extremely compact car.  

"So that's the brake and that's the gas and this is how you steer" explains Darcy.  She explains the mirrors and the window controls too.  This all comes in handy when later they are involved in a high speed chase.  

" _Can Jaye drive??_ " asks Natasha over comms.  

 "WE'RE MANAGING" yells Darcy as she grabs onto the handle over the window.  The way that Jaye takes curves tends to be on two wheels.  They had been ordered to stay in the car and technically, and barring any collisions, they still were.  

Down back alleys and through what Darcy can only describe as the rougher edges of downtown.  She's given up on yelling instructions and is just trying to hang on.  She thinks about the conversation she'd had Jane this morning on Skype.  

_"How am I supposed to help her Jane?"_

_"Be supportive.  She has no idea who she is.  You can help her figure that out."_

_"She's a warrior goddess.  What's to teach her?"_

_"Small things.  Little things.  Tacos or Burgers, that sort of thing."_

_"Knives or guns?"_

_"Leave that for Natasha.  But she will also need someone she can trust."_

_"You can trust Maria and Nat!"_

_"But they aren't there to listen to her, just to keep her safe.  She's got to be feeling a lot and you can be there for that too."_

This wasn't what she had in mind.  Trying all the different types of Mountain Dew maybe, but not a high speed chase after a man carrying.....something....  Darcy might have spaced out on that part.  All linked to a tattoo on her shoulder.  As long as Jaye came home safe, that was Darcy's only concern, but she can't really explain why.  

They manage to catch up to the car in question, which is great, but they do so by ramming it from the side.  Thank god for air bags.  Darcy now has a love of these objects that go off in her face and save her life.  Especially since their car is on it's side now.  

"Are you okay?" asks Jaye.  Why is it that that's most of their conversations start this way?  

"I'm uh... I'm uh fine.  On my side in glass, but fine."  

"Here, let me help you out."  

"No!  No!  You go get the bad guy!  Nat?  Are the comms still working?  Nat, we got the bad guy!"  Jaye smiles at her and straightens the glasses on Darcy's face before crawling out and after their bad guy.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

They're tracking a dirty bomb when Jaye starts to remember things.  Fuzzy sparks, Darcy calls them.  She remembers dark rooms and metal beds.  Mangled bodies of failed experiments.  It makes Pietro and Wanda nervous, but Maria tells them not to worry.  Jaye doesn't recognize the twins either.  

Personally, Darcy thinks bombs are playing dirty and making them dirty is just evil.  They're eating a lunch of mac and cheese when Jaye is struck by a memory.  she remembers the scepter but nobody around it.  Just the glowing jewel and the HYDRA symbol.  She nearly chokes on the pasta as the image comes to her and floats into her mind.  

"WHOA!  Hey!  Slow down.  Are you okay?" asks Darcy all at once.  

She remembers physical restraints and....

"Jaye?  Buddy??  JAYE!"  Then Darcy's face is right in front of hers.  "Jaye you were kind of out of there for a moment.  And are all sweaty all of a sudden... you okay?"  

Jaye can't be sure.  She can't breathe and her chest hurts while she does feel hot all of a sudden. 

"Okay!  Okay, I can do this.  Jane sometimes has panic attacks when she...it doesn't matter.  Here, grab my wrist.  Or grab your wrist.  No just grab mine.  Okay you feel my steady heartbeat?  Just focus on that and your breathing.  In and out, in and out.  Okay good."  Jaye closes her eyes and focused on her breathing.  The more relaxed Jaye became so did Darcy.  

"So next time this happens you can use your own wrist....or mine again if you want."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy had been training with Cameron and Sharon for months.  Still it's nothing like SHIELD training but it's basic by their standards.  

They're on a scavenger hunt of sorts based on the tattoos.  Jaye is currently looking at an image of a constellation when Darcy happens to walk by eating from a bag of chips.  

"Hungry?  These chips are gross but they do the trick.  Sweet potato chips.  Should have taken the hint at the name.  That's Andromeda by the way."  Jaye perks up and looks at her.  

"You're sure?"  

"I'm a political science major but I've hung out with Jane long enough to know my stars."  

* * *

Darcy needs a date and they need an in at the gala.  It really doesn't seem that hard.  Except maybe for the fact that Jaye blushes now every time someone brings it up.  You'd have to be looking for it though but on that alabaster skin it's hard to hide.  Personally, it reminds Sharon of before Natasha and Maria got together and how oblivious the two had been and god she does not have the energy for all that again.  

Jaye look stunning in a tux.  That's all Darcy has to say on the matter.  Or that's all she would say if her mouth didn't suddenly go dry.  Darcy is dressed in a simple red dress that highlights her curves and she takes Jaye's blush as a compliment.  

"Let's get this road on the show, then!"  

"Road on the show?"  

"It's a saying.  A thing.  Let's go.  

* * *

Okay so Darcy has been to galas before.  Admittedly those had been with Jane or one of Tony's gatherings.  This?  This was not one of those dos.  This has security pat downs.  This has security period.  Not that Tony doesn't have security but you kinda don't see them?  They don't linger.  This security is currently lingering during it's pat down of Darcy and it's beginning to piss Jaye off.  

"Hey!  Hands off!"  barks Jaye.  

"No worries" squeaks Darcy.  

"He's going to have one if he doesn't get his hands off you" growls Jaye.  The guard backs off and the two are allowed in.  

"You've always been that way, you know"

"Maintaining common manners and sense?" asks Jaye.  It nearly makes Darcy snort.  

"Nah, the looking out for people."  

"You too" says Jaye softly.  "I remember a desert and danger.  Metal and fire.  And yet you stayed and saw that people got to safety."  Darcy stares at her for a moment stunned.  

"I also chose that moment to adopt a dog and name him Baker.  I don't always think clearly when the chips are down."  

"You seem to do to fine" assures Jaye.  

"Yeah, well, people to impress and all that" mutters Darcy.  

* * *

Jaye is there for a list.  A list that Darcy want to know nothing about.  However when the guns come out, Darcy ducks for cover.  She hides in the hallway armed with a fire extinguisher.  When Jaye comes running she nearly clobbers Jaye.  

"HEY!  IT'S ME!"  

"Well SORRY!  Everybody has gone nuts.  Where's our guys to take us to safety?" asks Darcy hopefully.  

"Gone.  They couldn't make it past security without raising alarm so it's up to us to get out on our own.  Just stay close to me but hang back a bit."  

"Close but hang back, how's that supposed to work exactly?" hisses Darcy.  

They make their way down the back hallway when someone comes up behind Darcy and grabs her.  

"Darcy!"  

"Give me the list!" he hisses.  

"I can't do that.  Now let her go!"  

"THE LIST!"  Darcy had been startled at first but she knows enough to stomp on his instep and elbow him hard in the chest and ducking while getting out of the way.  It gives Jaye a clear shot.  

"Darcy!  Are you okay?"  

"Yeah" she replies shakily.  "Yeah.  Let's just get out of here."  

Later when Natasha and Sharon ask what happened Darcy says nothing but Jaye feels guilty for letting Darcy get caught in the middle of things.  


	7. Chapter 7

For the record, the building is being hacked.  It's just that no one knows this yet.  They all think this is a drill.  Well, everyone except Maria, who knows it isn't and Darcy.  

"This is a trope, that's what this is" says an outraged Darcy.  Boxed in the break room with Jaye was not her idea of a good time.  She's been having feelings for the Asgardian goddess but hadn't wanted to take advantage of her without her memory.  But things had changed.  She did remember her.  Darcy didn't know what to do about that.  However, she can't make the doors open anymore than the Asgardian can.  Check that, maybe she could.  

"Are you frightened of me?  Is that it?"  That makes Darcy spin in place and look at her in shock.  

"What?"  

"I let you get too close to the fight... I let you down..."  

"Okay look... you did no such thing.  I knew what I was getting into.  This isn't my first SHIELD rodeo."  With a sigh, Darcy pulls out a chair and plops herself down.  "I've been with SHIELD a while now and I've seen... I've seen scary."  She tries not to think of the fact that most of the horrors she's seen have been from other realms the Asgardian knew of.  "But you are not scary.  You are a lot of things but not scary."  

"A lot of things?"  

"We'll come back to that... anyway... that's not it."  

"Then what is it?"  

"I didn't want to make things weird with feelings until you had your memories back.  At least your memories of me.  It just turns out you just have that one... and, well,  I don't know what to do now.  I mean you have a treasure map of crime stopping clues on you so we can't exactly go out and make new ones easily."

"That's not entirely true" says a voice from above.  The air grate drops from above and Maria and Natasha drop down into the room.  

"You can have dates still.  I mean we made it work" says Natasha.  

"What's going on?" asks Jaye.  

"We're being hacked.  No worries.  Clint, Nat, and I are on it.  Sharon and Cameron are around here somewhere too.  If we need you we'll contact you" says Maria all business.  It's a bit unnerving to see this side of her but it make s Darcy trust her all the more.  

"Soooooo... we just wait it out here.  That I can do" announces Darcy.   

"Actually to get the doors to open up we need to have an emergency.... like a big fire" says Natasha.  

"We have pop tarts and coffee."  

"We'll make it work" assures Jaye.  

"A big one" reminds Maria.  

* * *

They make it through the day and have a date set for coffee at a local cafe the following morning.  

 


	8. Chapter 8

So dating someone with no memories is hard.  You can't exactly ask 'what have you been up to' because you know.  Also action movies are out unless you want something to mock now.  

One little shocker is that when Jaye shows up, her tattoos are covered with make up.  It's almost like seeing the old Sif again, because no matter how hard she's trying to fit in with leather jacket and well worn jeans, she still seems out of place.  Out of time and space.  

"So... I suggest a movie.  Down time spent appropriately.  Coffee is always good start for anything though.  What?" asks Darcy at the look Jaye is giving her.  

"That concoction is not coffee.  What I am drinking is coffee.  Yours is mostly ice and syrup and whipped cream."  

"You have your black sludge with no soul and I have my frappe."  Darcy takes her on a tour of a comic book store and a puzzle and game boards store.  Using a Stark credit card from Pepper (everyone wants to support Sif in anyway they can, she's one of theirs) she purchases more than enough to keep them occupied.  By the end of the afternoon, Darcy's little compact is stuffed to brim and probably beyond safe driving laws.  

Jaye has been curious but somewhat silent throughout the day.  At least until they're unpacking everything into Jaye's safe house.  

"Darcy, thank you for today, but is this really what we should be doing?  What we should be focusing on?  I mean, I covered them with make up, but the tattoos..."  

"Are being run through a huge database with algorithms and formulas and all sorts of things that only Tony Stark and Bruce Banner understand.  Oh and Pepper.  But that part of things is taken care of okay?  Your down time?  Needs to be spent keeping your mind on other things.  Fun things.  I could be showing you documentaries to get you used to our realm more, but that would just be a waste.  These puzzles?  They're fun but also might help get our minds geared up to solving some of the tattoos.  Double win, right?  Which is why we're having a girl's night tonight.  As for the comics, well, every one needs Calvin and Hobbes in their life."  

Darcy is still wrapping her head around the fact that she said 'our realm' with a straight face and without hesitation when Jaye envelopes her in a hug.  

"Thank you."  She brushes her lips across Darcy's cheek.  

Entering Jaye's safe house, Darcy let's out a whistle and sets down her boxes.  "So.... I know Stark is fitting the bill for all this which means you're living like this by choice."  Jaye looks around her home and shrugs.  

"What's wrong with it?"  

"Nothing!  It's... Spartan...minimalist.  Barren.  Jaye it looks like no one lives here.  Of course now that I think about it, that's how most of our lovely ladies live.  Take no decorating tips from Sharon or Natasha.  Next weekend we hit IKEA.  Maybe Pier One.  For now though, we can make this work."  

* * *

Darcy spends time rearranging the home.  The table that is used to disassemble and clean weapons ("Wait no, not that one") is used as the game table.  Chairs are collected from around the home.  Even the comfy one from on the roof that she uses in her nest.  

When Sharon and the others arrive, they each bring something to eat, thankfully since that is one detail that Darcy had over looked.  They have fun.  Apples to Apples.  Cards Against Humanity.  Scrabble.  Jaye has fun.  It brings her no closer to answers but it brings her closer the people around her.  

Especially Darcy.  Darcy Lewis, the woman who despite all she knows, insists on being called an intern and not an agent or consultant (unless the the situation calls for it) for SHIELD.  No matter how bad things get, Darcy is there with a smile (sometimes a little shaky, but a smile).  Darcy who attaches metal or wood brain teasers to her 'homework' of things to do.  Darcy who teaches her the proper way to make a PB&J sandwich (with peanut butter on both sides so the jelly doesn't bleed through) in between marksmanship training.  

Darcy who looks after her.  Not her wounds, she tends to those herself, although Darcy does her share of worrying over her by way of pestering, but she does her best to make sure that when she goes home at night, a case isn't the only thing on her mind.  Odds are it will be some song by... humble rodent?  That's not right... but it's close.  Great.  Now she won't be able to sleep until she can think of the right name.  Which is just so very....Darcy.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name the band that Jaye can't!


	9. Chapter 9

Maria Hill hates the new director.  She now works at the new facility with Pietro and Wanda for the most part, but the new director seems to think that she is his now his Assistant Director.  In case anyone is wondering, the only one she answers to is Nick Fury.  Between Jeffery Mace and Phil Coulson thinking they had dibs on Sif or answers that somehow eluded everyone else, she was getting a migraine.  A knock at her door has Mari wincing.  

"Not now!"  

Natasha eases her way in anyway.  

"You doing okay?" she asks quietly.  Maria lets out a soft groan and rubs at her temples.  

"Where are they now?"  

"Sharon and Cameron are with Jaye and Darcy, hunting down another tattoo.  Something on her ankle and a bunch of mercs for hire.  Clint's with them too, as you requested to keep an eye on Darcy."  Maria nods carefully.  Natasha moves behind her and rubs at her shoulders.  

Everyone keeps expecting Jaye to remember her life as Sif but the longer she goes without that happening...   Darcy spends any time she isn't on a mission or doing something related, writing down the stories Thor has told her her about the Warriors Three, about the maiden that became "one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known" in addition to any other Norse mythology about the woman.  The way Maria sees it, those that are searching for Lady Sif and don't like what they find are going to go for the next best source of information: Darcy Lewis.  

* * *

 

They're on their way back from investigating a lead when it happens.  Clint is driving in the vehicle with Darcy and Jaye while Sharon and Cameron take the lead in a separate vehicle.  The first truck is suddenly swept aside by a construction vehicle.  Clint struggles to swerve to avoid the crash but a second vehicle hits them and their truck flips onto it's side.  That's when the men with masks appear.  

Clint struggles in his seat to get to Darcy while Jaye struggles to get her bearings.  There's a ringing in her ears and she turns to see Darcy being pulled from the vehicle.  

"Darcy" she manages to moan, grasping for the other woman's legs as she's forcefully pulled from the truck.  "DARCY!"  

* * *

"We have to find her!" says Jaye, struggling to get up from bed in the med ward.  

"We know that, and we have all our resources looking for her but right now we have two agents in medical, as well as you.  We do know that know that Darcy got off a shot so we have one person in interrogation" explains Maria.  

"What are you talking about?  Darcy didn't have a gun" says Jaye.  Maria smirks.  

"No, but Darcy always has a taser with her."  

* * *

When they find Darcy, she's got a bomb vest on her and is sitting in the middle of a park.  Spotting the team rushing to her, Darcy relaxes just a little.  

"GET THIS OFF ME!"  

"Okay Lewis, give us a chance" says Natasha.  She carefully pours over the back of the vest and between her and Clint, they work at disarming it while Jaye stays in front.  

"So what do I do?  Just take a chill pill and wait?  Because I've been waiting for about two hours and not moving..."  Darcy's voice breaks with nervousness.  

"Hey, hey, hey.  Just focus on me, alright?  You were planning another date remember?  The best burger place?  Where are we going?"  

"Rally's.  They have the best fries too" answers Darcy softly.  The moment the vest is off, Darcy lunges forward and is caught by Jaye's arms.  Jaye lets out a sigh of relief. 

 

 


End file.
